The Invisible War
by XDarkRider
Summary: He was given a second chance, a new life. Now living with a new identity in a new world, Lelouch must fight a new war, a Geass War. The Black Knight must embark in a campaign to protect all that he loves, or risk losing everything. Time travel story of a different kind
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, here's a new idea I've been playing around with, hope you all enjoy.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

If you were given the chance to live a different life would you take it? This question has echoed through L.L's mind ever since. He never did quite understand why he was given this opportunity, but there was one thing he did know, he was going to make sure to live through it to the fullest. L.L stared into his reflection, his piercing violet eyes stared back; brushing back wild strands of his hair he splashed a handful of cold water onto his face. He sighed, it has been a year since the Black Rebellion and things have become quite different than what he would have imagined; for one Nunnally has transformed from an innocent little girl to a master deceiver, it pained him to see this change but he realized that he could not shelter the girl forever, she needed to see the world for what it truly is, especially after everything the two have been through, from assisting a rebellion to waging war against the Geass Order. Another thing that surprised him was Nunnally's sister, Lilia, also known as Zero, she was much different than he had imagined, for one the girl was an emotional wreck though she did a very good job at masking it, if it had not been for Nunnally who explained to him about her sisters condition he probably wouldn't notice; from what she told him when Japan was invaded by Britannia Lilia had to fight their way through the battle zone, although Nunnally didn't say he probably guessed that Lilia was forced to take dozens of lives just to ensure their survival, he kind of pitied the girl to know that she was forced to kill at such a young age, it probably still haunted her; sometimes it made him wonder if he would have become like her if he had been put in such a situation. Another thing that surprised him was the result of Lilia's capture by Sir Kururugi, he would have thought that she would have had her memory altered and released to serve as bait for C.C. but that didn't seem to be the case, this however did not make him falter, rather to him it made things a little bit more interesting.

L.L stood in the shadows of his accomplice's room; after all he was supposed to be her Dark Knight, the man who served under the shadows. The door opened and in wheeled a young girl with long chestnut hair dressed in a pink dress; she sat in an electronic wheel chair. Knowing that she was alone L.L walked up to her,

"Nunnally" he said, the girl turned to him and opened her eyes revealing a geass insignia in both her eyes; she smiled at him,

"good morning L.L, would you like some tea?" Nunnally asked,

"that would be nice" he replied, the two proceeded to a small table with a pot of tea already brewing ready to be consumed, sitting down L.L looked out the window, he stared at the beautiful sight that was Pendragon. Pouring the tea into two small white cups Nunnally had only one thought, Lilia, her sister had gone missing and there was no sight of her whereabouts, worry consumed her thoughts, she could only pray that she was safe.

"Is there any news of my sister's whereabouts?" Nunnally asked as she passed L.L a cup of tea,

"not at the moment, however I have hacked into the Orders database and found some very interesting Intel, it says that a facility has been established in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle about a year ago" L.L answered, he took the cup and took a quick sip,

"I see…" Nunnally whispered, "What do you think we can find there?" L.L merely shrugged,

"anything is possible at the moment" Nunnally merely sighed at his response, "one more thing" L.L started, Nunnally looked up at him, "the Geass Order has moved its base to Africa, namely in the Sahara Desert; its exact location is still unknown"

"are they causing any trouble?" she asked, "no, they are laying low at the moment"

"then they are not the concern at the moment" L.L nodded in agreement, "I want you to investigate this facility and report back" Nunnally said, L.L nodded and drank the rest of his tea. He stood up,

"I will report back as soon as possible" he said before leaving the room. Nunnally stared as she watched L.L disappear into the shadows, sighing she took another sip of tea, she closed her eyes and retook her appearance as the crippled princess, she heard a knock on her door,

"come in" she called out, the door opened. From the sound of the footsteps Nunnally identified the guest, "hello Suzaku" Nunnally said, she gave him her sweet smile,

"hello Nunnally, did you have a guest?" he asked noticing the empty cup sitting opposite of the blind princess,

"ah yes, he left just a while ago" was the reply, she gave him a concerned look, "was there something you wanted?"

"hmm? Oh yes, as you have requested the Emperor has assigned you to govern Area 11" he replied,

"that's wonderful news, and maybe we can finally find my sister's whereabouts" she replied with the most excited tone she could muster up, in reality she knew exactly what had happened on that day. Nunnally sensed Suzaku stiffen at her response,

"y-yes maybe we can" he mumbled,

"so when do we leave?" she asked,

"in two weeks time" he answered, Nunnally nodded. With that Suzaku left the room, opening her eyes Nunnally glared at the door,

"I'll play along for now Suzaku, but I will want answers soon" she said.

Hidden in the depths of the Atlantic Ocean, lay the hidden mobile base of the Geass Knights, the organization that L.L. and Nunnally formed one year ago. L.L. walked along the corridors, pondering his next course of action. Stepping inside the hangar he walked past the construction around him but couldn't help but glance at the suits the organization was developing. A single word could describe his thoughts; amazed; standing close to five meters tall were the Knight's Exosuits; its humanoid structure allowed it maximum mobility to the extent that it could match human movements. Its shock absorbent armor allows it to withstand high caliber rounds; when compared to knightmare frames the exosuits were on a whole different level. However that didn't mean that the Geass Knights didn't possess any knightmare frames, in fact L.L walked towards a grey and red trimmed knightmare frame, it was a lot taller than normal knightmare frames; equipped with a double winged float system allowing the machine to go airborne and with the newly developed PULSE technology; attached to the left arm of the machine was a heavy arm-mounted pulse machine gun, able to fire twenty rounds per second which could tear a small squad of knightmare frames in a matter of seconds; on its hip attached an anti-airship MVS sword which could cut a Carleon class battleship in half with a single slice. L.L looked up at the towering machine with distress,

"ah, good to see you L.L" a voice called from behind him, L.L turned around and faced a blonde haired man wearing a white lab coat,

"good to see you too Alex" L.L responded, the man who stood in front of him was the one and only Alexander Ashford, the mastermind behind their organizations equipment and weaponry; he was also grandson to Ruben Ashford and cousin of Milly Ashford, "I'll be taking the Evangel" he said, Alex raised a brow,

"oh, where to?"

"an island located in the Bermuda triangle" he responded "I have Intel that tells me Britannia has a facility in that location" Alex nods in understanding,

"see if you are able to get your hands on some data that would be beneficial to my research" L.L nodded, "oh by the way, C.C is here to see you" this got his attention, after all its been a while since the two of them spoke,

"where is she right now?" he asked the scientist who merely pointed behind him

"in the lounge" L.L nodded and thanked him, before heading towards his destination; his trip would have to be put on hold.

Walking into the lounge L.L was not surprised at the sight, C.C sat comfortably on the sofa hugging her Cheese-kun plushy and munching on what seemed to be her ninth slice of pizza; he still wondered how she kept her slim figure with her kind of diet. C.C finally noticing the raven haired man's presence swallowed her food, before picking up another slice,

"I'm surprised to see you here of all places" L.L said

"it's good to know I can still surprise you" she responded, L.L took a seat in front of her,

"so what do you want?" he asked,

"the same thing you want, I want to find Lilia vi Britannia" C.C answered with a very bored tone

"and what makes you think I know where she is?" he questioned her,

"must I really answer that" L.L chuckled, shaking his head in the process

"I guess not"

"so any news on the Order?" she asked,

"the Intel I have wouldn't be new to you; after all you have a way of knowing everything I know"

L.L was an unusual character. He had the ability to utilize both Code and Geass thus named as the one with the power of Code Geass. His Geass surprisingly was the same to Lilia's own Geass, within eye contact he was able to give a person one direct order that they would have to carry out, though it does have its limitations such as its one time use on a single person, it was a powerful weapon nonetheless. L.L's Code however was another story, it was most likely one of the most powerful abilities known to man, it gave him the ability to rip open dimension gates and utilize the powers and items on the other side for his use.

"It's merely my natural talent" she said with a smirk plastered on her face, "back on track, do you think you will be able to find Lilia on this so called island?" she asked,

"I don't know, but I have a strange feeling that Britannia is researching about Geass there" he then eyed her green haired companion "why? You want to come along?" he asked, C.C merely gave him the look, L.L sighed, "no point in arguing with you" he stood up, and took a thinking expression, "though this would be the perfect chance to test out our new Stealth Marine Knightmare".

At the deepest level of the Geass Knights base, stood a large grey and blue plated Knightmare, it possessed two pairs of turbines, one on each of the machines limbs. Twin torpedo launchers attached to its back and an arm mounted assault rifle attached to each arm. Looking down at his watch he read the time with a calculated gaze, '4:22' he thought, the sun will set soon. He turned to C.C who looked around with little interest,

"you sure you want to come along, I don't think you'll be able to get comfortable in there" L.L said, C.C just rolled her eyes,

"just get a move on" L.L chuckled,

"very well". The two stepped into the two seated cockpit of the machine, L.L sat upfront while C.C at the back. Examining the controls L.L plugged in the activation key and watched as the machine came to life,

"the Aqua is still a prototype, so try not to scratch it too much" Alex said through the communication screen above them,

"can't make any promises, but I'll try my best" L.L answered, Alex sighed,

"I thought you'd say that, anyways I've set a course to your destination in the navigation system, ETA six hours at maximum speed" L.L nodded,

"thanks" with that Alex cut the connection. L.L moved the Aqua into the launch bay as the gates behind closed, up at the hangar command center Alex gave the signal, two officers nodded in response and proceeded to flood the bay with water. After a few minutes, with the bay flooded they proceeded to the next step,

"releasing magnetic hook" one of them announced, Alex nodded as he watched the Aqua be released from the ground and float lightly in the center of the bay,

"opening hatch" another officer announced. L.L looked back from his seat,

"you ready?" he asked the green haired witch, who merely nodded; looking forward he grasped onto the controls as the doors opened in front of him,

"GKN-001 Aqua, launching".


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the second chapter, some of you may notice a slight crossover in L.L's abilities**

**Remember to review! :)**

* * *

Back at Pendragon Nunnally sat silently in her room reading through some documents, they were secretly encoded so only she or L.L could read them, to anyone else it would look like any old novel. There was a knock on the door, Nunnally sighed,

"I've been getting a lot of visitors lately" she mumbled to herself, closing her eyes and putting away her documents, she put on her mask of smiles,

"come in" she called out, the door opened and in stepped a young girl dressed in a Knights of Rounds uniform, her blonde hair tied in pigtails, her eyes stoic but softened as her gaze was placed on Nunnally,

"Alice-chan, it's been a while" Nunnally said as she opened her eyes to greet her good friend, removing her mask and placed on a true smile,

"yeah, last time we met up was a couple of weeks ago" Alice answered casually, she walked up to the princess and gave her a brown file,

"thanks" Nunnally said placing it with the rest of her documents, "so how's life treating you as the Knight of Five?" Alice sat down looking annoyed,

"it's boring, all I ever do is run errands for the Emperor; I'd rather be out in the front lines fighting the Geass Order, why didn't L.L give this job to Nemo?" Alice muttered, Nunnally giggled at her response,

"well the best reason I can think of is because she looks exactly like me" Nunnally answered "it would cause to many questions to be asked"

"yeah I know, it's just so boring, when L.L said to rise to the ranks of Knights of Round I thought it would be interesting"

"well at least Monica is in the same boat as you" Nunnally pointed out, trying to make her friend feel better. Alice sighed,

"I guess, and at least I get to be around you, Nunnally" at her response Nunnally couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, "by the way any news from L.L?" the Knight asked, placing a serious face Nunnally faced forward and clasping her hands together,

"L.L is currently investigating a facility in the Bermuda Triangle, we are hoping to find some clues as to what Britannia is planning to do with the Geass experiments" she replied, "and hopefully the whereabouts of my sister" Alice nodded in understanding, she knew how much her friend valued her sister,

"and the Geass Order?"

"they have relocated their base in the Sahara Dessert, but at the moment there is no sign of any threatening activity" she said "what about on your side?"

"nothing at the moment, everything I found are things we know already" Nunnally nodded, it was to be expected; she was certain that her father would be able to cover up his tracks easily, especially with the power of his Geass. Nunnally ruffled her hair in frustration,

"things aren't that simple are they Alice" she whispered,

"no, no they aren't" the Knight responded, "but know this Nunnally; The Geass Knights will always be by your side till the very end, we are your sword and shield", Nunnally couldn't help but smile,

"thank you", Alice then gave her a mischievous smile,

"you know you never told me how you and L.L met" Nunnally blushed at the thought, she turned away,

"why the sudden interest?" she asked

"no reason, though I was always curious how the two of you became allies, the two of you are almost polar opposites"

"how so?" Nunnally asked suddenly interested,

"you are kind, sweet, always smiling; note that its only when you're not angry or coming up with another devious scheme. And L.L, he never smiles, stoic and looks as if he wants to kill someone"

"that's not true, L.L is actually a very kind person, the only reason he acts the way he is because he's been through a lot"

"hmm is that so, or maybe he just acts that way around you, you are his sister after all" Nunnally's didn't respond to the statement, Alice noticing her change in mood decided to quickly change the subject to a lighting note,

"so how _did_ you two meet?", Nunnally blinked for a moment before going into deep thought as she recalled one of her most cherished memories,

"we first met at Ashford Academy, out in the gardens..." she began.

Two years ago...

Nunnally sat silently in her wheelchair as she listened carefully to the passing winds, she breathed in the sweet scent of flowers. It was a Sunday morning and Lilia was out on her normal gambling schemes. She had told Sayako that she wished to be alone, so now, she sat in peace. Reaching out, Nunnally held a dandelion flower gently on her palm. How she wished she could see with her own eyes how beautiful they were, once more; but right now she could settle with just taking in their scent.

"The flowers seem to be in bloom at this time of year aren't they" a voice suddenly came from behind the young girl. Nunnally jumped in surprise, she didn't even realize someone was here, normally she would have been able to hear someone approach, but the person behind her didn't make a sound, which just caused her to be even more wary.

"Forgive me if I startled you" he said in an elegant voice, "but I just couldn't help but admire such a lovely sight" he said,

"yes I am sure it is..." she answered,

"um forgive for asking, but I don't suppose you are..." the man trailed of,

"blind?" Nunnally finished "yes I am"

"sorry, I did not realize, forgive me if I offended you"

"it is quite all right, I have gotten used to it"

"I see..." he muttered quietly, "where are my manners, my name is L.L, what is yours if I may ask"

"Nunnally Lamperouge" she introduced, she then giggled, "forgive me, it's just quite unusual to have initials for a name"

"that is quite alright, people tend to say that" they then sat in silence,

"so do you come here often?" Nunnally asked,

"no, this is actually my first time here in Japan" Nunnally noticed how the man had used the countries real name,

"you used Japan rather than Area Eleven, why is that?" she asked,

"why do you ask? After all that is the name of this country"

"it's nothing" Nunnally responded quickly "I was merely curious, nobody ever calls this country Japan anymore, sorry if I offended you"

"I see, to tell you the truth I myself have always believed that you can never truly take away a person's identity" he explained, "the only way to do such a thing is to wipe them off the face of the earth, but even so their memories will still linger in the past, as long as one person remembers, their name, identity and existence will always remain" Nunnally couldn't help but agree, it brought a soft smile to her lips; there was a slight pause, "sorry, I'm rambling again"

"it's alright, it's actually quite refreshing to know that not everyone is as blinded as they are perceived to be" the young girl responded,

"yes, but sadly only a small percentage of the population will have similar ideals"

"yes, sadly..." it suddenly became silent, both in deep thought, pondering the truthfulness of the statement.

"So, I am assuming you are a student here?" L.L says breaking the silence and changing the subject, Nunnally nodded,

"yes my sister and I live here on campus" she explained; it was quite unusual, the man in front of her gave off an aura of familiarity, his voice was soft, if it wasn't for the fact that L.L was male she would have thought she was conversing with her sister, Lilia. His presence was comforting to her, almost as if they had been best of friends for years or in another life. Nunnally gently touched a dandelion before blowing. L.L could only stare at the floating seeds as they floated into the distance, going where ever the wind takes them. He looked at the girl in the wheelchair,  
"did you make a wish?" he asked, she nodded,

"I wish for humanities salvation".

Present Day ...

Suddenly there was another knock on the door, Nunnally quickly closed her eyes, while Alice looked to the door,

"Come in" Nunnally called out, the door opened and the honorable Knight of Seven walked in once more. Suzaku blinked as he realized that the Knight of Five was also present,

"Alice? What are you doing here?" he asked, Alice merely gave him a cold stare, a look that she gave everyone that were not her true companions, before answering

"Do I need a reason to want to meet with her highness?" Nunnally decided to interrupt before things went out hand; she knew there was deep conflict between the two, although it was mostly Alice who disliked Suzaku, where as the latter was just confused as to why she hated him so much.

"Alice here is a very good friend of mine, the two of us used to attend Ashford Academy together" she explained, "I just wanted to have some tea together and catch up on old times"

"I see" Suzaku replied; he trusted Nunnally, but was still wary of the blonde, her cold eyes just didn't seem right to him,

"did you want something Suzaku?" Nunnally asked,

"yes, Prince Schnizel has just arrived and would like to see you" Suzaku said, Nunnally raised a brow; she wasn't even aware that her brother had come back to Pendragon, from what she heard, he was still busy with the EU War; and added that he wanted to see her? This was not just a simple visit; Nunnally knew there was more to it than meets the eye.

"Thank you Suzaku, where is my brother waiting for me?" she asked,

"he is waiting for you in the garden" Suzaku replied,

"I see, tell him I will meet with him soon" Nunnally said with a soft tone. Suzaku nodded, he eyed Alice one more time before turning away and leaving the room once more; Nunnally sighed, she looked at Alice,

"I really want to get out of this place" she mumbled, Alice gave her a knowing look,

"that makes two of us".

Sitting silently in the cockpit of the Aqua, L.L sat silently with his eyes shut as the machine drove in auto pilot, the sound of the radar echoed within the confined area, it was a pleasant sound, knowing that he was away from all the destruction and death on the surface, L.L drifted off, his mind reflected back to when everything started, to the day his search finally came to an end.

Flashback…..

"I wish for humanities salvation", L.L's eyes widened, his vision blurred for a moment, he stumbled back; the image of the disabled girl in front him was suddenly replaced with someone else, someone older; her long wavy brown hair reached to the back of her waist, her beautiful violet colored eyes sparkled with happiness, and a Geass symbol imbedded on her forehead. Blinking, he finally snapped back into reality even if it was only for a moment he smiled, his first smile in centuries; his search was finally over, he finally found her; the woman that he would serve for all eternity.

"I found you" he muttered, Nunnally perked up,

"did you say something Mr. L.L.?" she asked,

"no" he quickly responded, "it was nothing"

"oh, ok then" the girl replied, she then realized that she had stayed out late enough and that Sayako might worry if she stayed out any later, but before Nunnally turned to leave she turned to her new found friend, "would you like to come in for some tea?" she asked. L.L. surprised at the kind gesture smiled,

"I wouldn't want to intrude" he replied, Nunnally shook her head,

"not at all, in fact I insist" was her quick response; L.L stared at the young girl for a moment, her smile, it brought back many memories; memories of his little sister that he himself cherished greatly.

Opening his eyes, the sound of sonar and a soft alarm echoed in his ears, he looked around, they have arrived. A shadow loomed over him; head up L.L. came face to face with the bottom of what looked like a underwater base; quickly taking control of the knightmare he began steering it around the area, hoping to find some sort of entrance, and finally there it was a circular opening most likely for docking for their submarines; pulling up the knightmare slowly approached the opening, activating the scanner L.L checked for any human activity and any surveillance devices, he smiled no heart beats nor were there any electric pulses detected, they were too careless though he didn't blame them nobody would think that there would be such a facility in a place such as the Bermuda Triangle and he was one of those people, had it not been for the reports he probably would have dismissed this place entirely,

"C.C. we are heading up" the green haired girl nodded, there was a small throbbing on her forehead, her Code was reacting to something, L.L noticed this and had a suspicious feeling of what it was reacting to; the knightmare slowly surfaced, L.L opening the cockpit breathed in the air, it was salty and a little dull, looking around he examined every corner of the room, there was nothing, he quickly sat back down and connected the knightmares controls to a small data pad that he stored in his left breast pocket, he helped C.C off the machine before he followed by jumping down onto flat ground, taking out his data pad once more he tapped in a few commands and watched as the cockpit of the knightmare close before diving into the deep sea once more. L.L ushered C.C to follow him, the two entered deeper into the enemy territory; they wondered around trying to figure out just what sort of facility the place was, L.L was especially surprised that there were no people around, not even guards or scientists like he would have expected, after wondering around they finally found what seemed to be the facilities main control room, the door was locked typical, pulling out his data pad once more he attached it to the electric lock and watched as his device calculated the code to the lock, there was a click and he quickly opened the door, four men looked to him in surprise as they scrambled to their feet, L.L activating his geass exposed his power to the four, they stood still completely powerless awaiting their order,

"I want you to give me all the data and files you possess in this facility, also shut down all security cameras you have placed around the area, once this is done wipe out all the data in your systems and forget that the two of us were ever here" he ordered,

"Yes your Majesty!" they called out before doing as they were told, L.L and C.C walked around the room and observed as the four men worked, and it was at that point something caught his eye, he looked to C.C,

"once you've got the data I want you to head straight back to the sub hangar and stay put"

"why?" she asked,

"just do it, things might get ugly around here" L.L explained as he left the room. Walking along the corridors he planted some C4 that he grab through his gates among specific locations, notably the main reactor room and their armory; finally approaching his destination he opened the door and quickly intercepted the two guards that stood behind, knocking them out without much effort, this brought all eyes and guns onto him,

"hello there" he called out,

"who are you?" one of the scientists called out, L.L didn't answer merely smiled darkly and casually approached them,

"halt, do not come any further!" one of the guards ordered, but he just continued closer, the guns fired the bullets made impact but not on flesh rather on something metal, they continued to fire but the result was the same; L.L raised a hand and with one sweep a group of eight swords, different and unique in design appeared before him, they circled around him at high speeds forming a defensive barrier,

"now, now it's dangerous to just open fire unexpectedly" L.L said, his voice laced with smugness, the scientists backed away why the guards formed a defensive perimeter,

"state your purpose here intruder"

"don't mind me, I'm only interested in the girl that you people are just about to experiment on" there was an awkward silence amongst them while the scientists where whispering amongst themselves, L.L noted the panicked expressions that were plastered on their faces, then suddenly one of the scientists grabbed a gun and started to open fire at L.L but the bullets were deflected by L.L's swords, the rest of the guards followed suit and rained bullets at him, L.L sighed, he figured this would happen, raising his hand once more he grabbed onto the handle of one of the blades and jumped forth cutting his way through the guards, his other swords continued to maneuver around him and deflect any bullet that approached their master. In a matter of seconds L.L had managed to cut down every obstacle that stood in his way leaving no survivors. L.L looked around and examined his work; he stepped towards the cell that held his target, using his sword he cut down the barrier that separated him and the girl, he walked into the cell,

"look Nunnally we have a guest" she said, L.L stopped in his tracks unsure as to how to react, the lighting in the cell was dim, but as he looked closer at the girl his heart skipped a beat, his eyes widened in horror at her appearance, the raven haired girl lay in a heap of what appeared to be her own blood and vomit, sitting in the far corner of the cell, she stroked an invisible figure, whispering to it caring for it; she was stripped bare most likely in preparation for an experiment L.L concluded as he eyed the needles and scalpels behind him, kneeling down he examined her body, her skin was beyond pale almost white; cuts, scars, bruises covered every inch of her body; the only part of her body that had minimum damage was her face and even then there were some notable scars, her hair was tangled in a mess, but what L.L took note of the most were her eyes, there was no life in them, at this very moment the girl was nothing more than a talking corpse. L.L removed his coat and draped it over the girls shoulders,

"Lilia…" he said to her, the girl turned to him and smiled blankly,

"yes… that is my name… what do you want me to do mister?" she asked, L.L blinked at her question, 'what did I want her to do?' he thought 'just what exactly did they do to you Lilia'

"do you know who I am?" he asked, the girl shook her head,

"no sir, but are you here to take me away?" she asked, L.L nodded,

"yes I am, I'm going to take you on a journey" he said, the girl clasped her hand in excitement,

"oh a journey! Can Nunnally come as well, please? I don't want to leave her alone here, she will get scared" Lilia pleaded, L.L gave her a painful smile,

"of course she can come with us, after all the more the merrier" Lilia giggled,

"thank you very much mister, come here Nunnally don't be shy, we should thank this gentleman" she sat up and gave him a quick bow,

"can you stand?" he asked her,

"I'm terribly sorry mister but I can't, will this be a hindrance for you, I guess you won't be able to take me on the journey now" L.L stood up and scooped her up carrying her bridal style,

"not to worry, I will carry you" he told her,

"thank you sir, you are too kind, isn't he Nunnally" suddenly he heard the door open behind him, turning around he saw as reinforcement have arrived on the scene, without hesitation they opened fire but L.L's weapons protected him and Lilia from all harm, gripping onto the girl tightly he dashed forward, the swords gathered in front of him as he plowed through the guards; as he dashed through the corridor his swords gathered in multiple areas to defend him from attacks; L.L quickly grabbed hold of his data pad and activated its beacon, bursting into the sub hangar, he saw C.C standing by the water as his knightmare frame resurfaced,

"get in" he called out, C.C jumped into the cockpit with L.L close behind, upon closing the hatch L.L quickly took hold of the controls dived deep into the water,

"is that…" C.C trailed off, not wanting believe her eyes,

"yes it is" L.L responded as he looked at the girl who had fallen asleep through the whole ordeal, grabbing hold of a small device, L.L flicked the switch, C.C was puzzled as nothing had happened until suddenly she heard a muffled explosion sound behind her, turning back she watched as the facility crumbled into the sea;

"do you have the data?" L.L asked, C.C pulled out a disk and handed it to him,

"just what did they do to her" C.C asked,

"that's what we're going to find out" was his response as the knightmare sped at full speed back to their base of operation.


End file.
